rosefellfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Elizabeth Violet
Rose Elizabeth Violet is the main protagonist of Rosefell, and possibly one of the most tragic characters in Rosefell. She is an undead ghost who died after suffering abuse from her parents for a whole decade, after her sister, Rain Luna Violet, passed away. Appearance Rose has long blonde hair that she keeps tied in a side ponytail, and wears a light pink shirt with a black cardigan over it. She also wears a hot pink skirt and light pink stockings with black flats. She sometimes wears a gold heart locket. Personality Rose, when she was much younger used to be quite a calm yet playful person, and often was the more mature one when compared to her sister. After her sister passed away though, she became extremely quiet, and practically never spoke. She almost never left her room, and she would often blame herself for her sister's death. Her parents soon also began blaming her for Rain's death, and used her as a "ragdoll" of sorts, using her to let out all of their pain and frustration. After she came back as an undead ghost and found a place within the Dreemurr family, her personality soon began to peak up, as she once more became her semi-playful yet mature self. But, when Asriel and Chara died, she fell back into her depression, and left New Home with Toriel after Asgore declared war on humanity. History Prologue: Broken and Bruised Before her sister died when she was nine, she actually was very happy, though sarcastic at times. After Rain died though, her personality shattered completely- she barely talked to anyone, she was always in her room or school, and only left her room to go to school, eat, or use the bathroom. Eventually, due to grief and they're always being drunk-ness, Rose's parents began abusing her. And when they were sober- which was barely ever- they didn't even talk to her whatsoever. They only talked during certain times which were always having SOMETHING to do with school. After killing herself, and turning into a ghost, she met Asriel when he was young- around only a few months old. They became friends after a while, though Asriel was hesitant due to Rose's human-like appearance. Eventually, after Chara fell down, everything was basically all of how Rose wanted- a happy family. But not all good things last forever, and Chara fell ill, leading to their demise. Rose and the Dreemurr's were devasted. However, things only got worse. Asriel had passed away after bringing Chara to their village on the surface so they could rest on the flowerbed of buttercups in the middle of the village-Which was their last request- by absorbing their soul. Rose's hate for humanity had skyrocketed, Asgore had declared war on humanity, and Toriel had left the kingdom to reside in the Ruins- which Rose a few days after followed. However, a few years before the demise of Chara & Asriel (basically before Chara had fallen down), Rose had met Sans and Papyrus (And possibly Gaster, though it is unknown if he is actually related to the skeleton brothers as of currently), and had helped raise them as they grew up, even after Asriel and Chara's deaths. This is not mentioned in the chapter, but is constantly teased. Chapter 1: The Last Human SOUL Rose is first seen floating down the pathway leading to Sans' station, when she after pointing out that Sans was watching her, scolds Sans for attempting to make a pun. After some chit chat, they both notice Frisk leaving the Ruins, and so they follow their "protocol" in which Sans sneaks up on the human and determines how much harm they could possibly do. After Papyrus comes around and complains about Sans being lazy, Rose comes out of hiding, and somewhat rudely introduces herself. Soon enough, Rose and Sans observe Frisk's battle with Papyrus, in which luckily ended peacefully. After Papyrus and Frisk have their "date", Sans invites Rose and Frisk to go to Grillbys. After Rose bickers with him about the fact that ghosts and teleporting don't mix, they go, and after Frisk intentionally makes Rose say a pun, the chapter ends. Chapter 2: The First Reset Chapter 3: 100 RESETS Later... Chapter 4: GENOCIDE Chapter 5: Promise Me, Please... Chapter 6: An Ending? Chapter 6.5: An Untold Part of Our Story Chapter 7: Things Seem Good? Chapter 8: Anti-Monsters Chapter 9: When Several Lives End... Chapter 10: Guns, Corpses, And Some Fear... Chapter 11: The Truth Chapter 12: Yukina's Pain and Yuna's Wish Official Comics Rose's Past Mini Comic Rose's Past Mini Comic 1.jpg Rose's Past Mini Comic 2.jpg Relationships Toriel She sees Toriel like a mother but hates to admit it. She sometimes almost calls her mom, but she always manages to cover it up. Toriel is her adoptive guardian though. Sans Sans and Rose are very close, most likely because she has known him since he was around four years old. Lauren ( LittleGhostlyRose) has said that Sans and Rose will canonly become a couple eventually, but not for a few chapters. Papyrus Papyrus and Rose are very close as well, and even though 'technically' he is older than her, he sees her like an older sister. In general, Rose, Sans, and Papyrus are referred to as siblings most of the time by the residence of Snowdin. Undyne Rose and Undyne are..................rivals per-say. They are often seen playfully arguing, but its mostly just them playing around. rose often teases her about her crush on Alphys. Alphys Alphys and Rose are BFF's and are very close. Its mostly due to them having a similar experience of feeling guilty for something that was an accident or not their fault at all, as well as they both have had suicidal thoughts in the past. They also both love anime, but Rose doesn't like to admit it. Muffet Rose and Muffet are fairly close friends, and Rose always comes to her parlor instead of Grillby's if given the chance, due to her hate for fast food. Mettaton Put simply, they are frenemy's and don't talk often. They don't like each other very much and can be considered enemies in certain cases. As of Chapter 9, they are now on speaking terms and are able to have a civil conversation, however they are still quite distant. Asgore Though they have drifted apart after Asriel and Chara's deaths, they still like each other as family. But they do not talk much unless it's about the fallen humans. Even after they came up to the surface, they are quite distant from each other, and rose is often rude towards him, with very few exceptions. Asriel/Flowey Before he died, he, Chara and Rose were extremely close- and could be considered siblings. After he was turned into Flowey, he started avoiding Rose, because he didn't want to cause her any more grief despite being almost completely emotionless. Chara Chara, (Who in this AU is technically female) was very close to Rose and loved drawing. They and Rose, as well as Asriel, loved to play around, and like said before, could be considered siblings. After they died and were put into the Void, they only wished for Rose's well being and happiness. Orchid Lilac Ebony Orchids Lilac Ebony is Rose's younger cousin, who is a selfless and kind person. She and Rose were pretty close, though nothing could compare to how close Rain and Rose were. Orchid and Rose shared something major in common- they were both abused. However, Orchid was not physically abused by both of her parents and was mentally abused rarely unlike Rose. Despite that, they grew closer due to being able to understand each other. However, when Rose was 'resurrected ', all she felt about Orchid anymore was guilt for leaving her with her abusive parents, only adding to the list of things that were only deepening Rose's depression. She currently is on the surface. Rain Luna Violet Rain was Rose's twin sister before she died. She and Rose were very close, and if one of them were gone, the other would most likely feel extreme despair. Which did happen, unfortunately. Rain was an indirect cause of Rose's suicide, aside from both their parents. Frisk Rose despises them. End of story. Yukina Payton Yuna Payton Nicole Eden Mizu Megami Yumiko Luan Taiyo Kisushita Sasha Trivia * Rose loves pumpkin anything. * Rose secretly likes puns but tries to hide it. * Rose has not had her first kiss and has never had an interest in boys or girls before. * Rose is bisexual but is mostly interested in boys. * Rose fears losing anyone, hence she will often close herself off if given the chance to do so, however, Toriel or the rest of the "crew" often stops her from doing this. * It is confirmed that Rose slightly resents Asgore for having the soul of her late twin sister Rain, and believes Asgore killed Rain after she fell. This, however, is false. It is possible Rose wishes to believe that Rain could have been saved, but this is unconfirmed. * Rose can die again, if she either loses all will to live anymore, her soul is somehow completely separated from her body (and/or destroyed; absorbed) or if she is in the blast radius of a Gaster Blaster. * Rose's eyes glow pink when she is determined to do something, but this does not mean she has a FEAR soul, it's simply because of the strange heart pupil she has. Yes, it is natural. * Rose's eyes were originally red but slowly greyed out over time since she slowly lost her trait. * Rose's Zodiac sign is Cancer. * Rose's heart pupil is sometimes missing in certain drawings of her. This does not mean she does not have it, however, it's simply a mistake by LittleGhostlyRose. Gallery Rose's Past Mini Comic 2.jpg|Page 2 of "Rose's Past' Rose's Past Mini Comic 1.jpg|Part 1 of "Rose's Past" RoseChildhood.jpg|Rose as a child RoseViolet.png|Rose In an alternative outfit RosefellWeek1.jpg|Rose'e Rosefell Week Art Circles.jpg|Rose In An Unknown Room In Waterfall As Frisk Resets rose.png|Rose's Official Art Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Ghost Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Content